


Last Match

by FairyNiamh



Category: Den Lille Pige med Svovlstikkerne | The Little Match Girl - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Arson, Dark Character, Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A darker ending to the sad tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Match

**Author's Note:**

> Found the picture prompt on Pintrest.

Outside your window facing a dark alley, alone in the snow, I strike a match to watch it glow.

The burn is fast, the warmth is fleeting, but still my Cimmerian heart keeps beating.

I glare in at the people of the happy home. All of them greedy and grumbling, surely they can still learn.

A glance in the shadows and I see a row of sharp white teeth grinning at my plight.

Or maybe it is encouraging the darkness in my heart and the lunacy engulfing my cerebrum.

Yes, that must be it, because the darker my thoughts, the bigger the smile.

With a smile of my own, I light my last match.

As I toss it at the pretty little house, I wonder why the idiots inside never smelled the gas.

~Fin~


End file.
